Walkthrough:Lords of Shadow 2/Zobek
Collaboration with the Lieutenant Exit Zobek's Emporium and head to the left when you arrive in front of the bridge. Descend through the holes in the ground to reach a room with an access to a Map Room and to a Mirror of Fate device. Use this one and repair the Mirror to enter the next hallway. There, you must jump on the rope and tell the Zobek's Lieutenant to make you go forth or back. Avoid the flames, they all have a specific pattern (or if you have your full health, go through the fire to end this section quickly). The next challenge is to make the Lieutenant go over a large pit with your Shadow Daggers. Whenever you go on one of the two paving stone, some platforms will appear, but a fireball will be launched at you. The Lieutenant, if touched, will fall and you'll have to restart again. Note that the fireballs can also hurt Dracula. The Lieutenant needs to follow this path (2-4 is the hardest part, you need to be quick): Once the door is open, you will have to confront 4 Dark Monks, and various demons. The Lieutenant might help but he is very weak compared to Dracula. Heal at the Health Statue and enter the Basilica by asking the Lieutenant to open the door with you. Prepare then for an epic battle... Boss: Death It's time to take your revenge on Zobek, who has decided to reveal his true form, Death itself. During the first phase of the battle, he can use a blockable scythe strike and an unblockable one. Block the first one, or dodge them both. If you stay far from Zobek, he will launch his scythe to crush you: this attack being unblockable, try to dodge it. After a few hits (and some time later during the fight), phase 2 will begin: Zobek will call his Servant Corpses. They are summoned by four animated statues that are situated above. To quickly end this phase, equip the Chaos Claws, double jump, and launch a chaos bomb to a statue to instant-kill it. While in the air, minions can't attack you. But if you want to regain health or magic, fight the minions: be careful though, their grab attack can inflict lots of damage. When the four statues are destroyed, Death comes back with a new attack: he can summon a green beam. If you are caught by this beam, you'll have to do a quick time event (QTE) to prevent Death from inflicting damage on you. Stay away from that ray, it's quite slow. Death have also new unblockable scythe swipes: double jumping is almost every time the best option. One of those swipes ends with a massive crush, you have to dodge (right or left) this hit (that can hit twice!). Death can summon his minions again later in the fight. Once Death has no more energy, he takes his Zobek appearance again, and protects himself with spinning scythes. You have to equip the Form of Mist and go through the protection. Be careful, Zobek regains health during this last phase, and if you wait too long, the battle will begin again. Finish the QTE to kill Zobek. Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Walkthroughs